<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovery by Colamiilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041206">Recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk'>Colamiilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Feel-good, Fluff, Giriko and Justin are good for each other, Justin is just trying to sleep and Giriko is having a crisis, M/M, Warm-up, try to change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping for a second he wondered when he suddenly became concerned with stealing things, what the hell had Justin done to him? None of this made sense, he… he was scared. This was something he had never felt in all his 800 years. There wasn’t supposed to be anything new for him. He had thought he’d never feel anything like this again. That there’d be something he didn’t already know how to handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giriko/Justin Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to try something new and talk about these idiots getting better because its feel good stuff and they both obviously need some work so lets imagine they got it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giriko didn’t notice it at first, there was no real moment worth noticing, it didn’t happen all at once after all. One morning he just realized things were different, that they had been different for awhile. He was going to wake Justin up, something that had been increasingly common as of late but never had been the case when they first started sleeping together. Justin was pretty much always up, Giriko would never really catch him actually asleep unless he got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or some shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lately that wasn’t the case though, and it had been getting harder to actually get Justin up. The brat used to fly up when he was woken up, looking for who was there and getting ready to attack. Now he seemed to just hazily open his eyes and look around to remember where he was. It hurt Giriko’s heart in all sorts of confusing ways. Especially when he noticed at one point that Justin had gained weight, that his skeletal figure turned soft and no longer sharp to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always assumed Justin was just a thin person, a jumpy person… he never realized the kid could be anything else. He never realized the scythe could be healthy. Hell, it had never occurred to him that Justin wasn’t healthy before. He had become so accustomed to pain that he forgot that wasn’t people’s default state, that Justin wasn’t supposed to be as destroyed as Giriko himself had been these past 800 some years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond that though… he had to wonder if he had something to do with this. Not entirely of course, but Justin had the biggest stick up his ass when they met, he was so obsessed with rules it was like he could never relax. He was so moderated and ‘perfect’ it had clearly been damaging him. Giriko really had only been trying to get Justin to mellow out for his own sake, so he wouldn’t have to deal with being scolded every 30 goddamn minutes, but in the process he seemed to get Justin to become more lax with himself. He was getting lazy, but in the way a kid was supposed to be. He was having more fun with Giriko… learning how to be himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each beaming smile he got from Justin started to feel more real, less mocking and forced with every single one. It made Giriko’s throat swell up. He wasn’t supposed to have this effect on people, he didn’t want to have that effect on people. It didn’t feel right, none of this felt right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at Justin’s sleeping face, a curtain of golden lashes that proved the kid didn’t know he was here yet… Part of him wanted to run, to abandon the brat because it’d be better than waiting until he eventually disappointed the kid. Or worse, when Justin got healthy enough to realize Giriko wasn’t doing anything but weighing him down and would leave for someone better. Somehow he couldn’t do it though, he wanted to be with the little annoyance that could never just leave him alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he fucking hated to admit Justin wasn’t the only one getting better here. He wanted to deny it, but the hatred that lived inside him and infected every moment of his everyday seemed to be dying. A few times he had noticed it's disappearance and tried to light it back up, to get angry and feel an uncontrollable depression come back over him. He wanted to stay that way, to keep brewing in his disgust and regrets and burning anger, he didn’t want to give up what felt so familiar to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want any of this. He had never wanted a life like this… or was it that he had never considered it as a possibility? Justin made a tired noise and rolled over to get more comfortable, Giriko practically jumped out of his skin. Something akin to guilt flooded in him and his mouth turned bitter. Even if he did want this though, it’d be fucking cruel to tie the brat down to him. Justin was young and bright, he had the stupid support of the academy to become someone truly beautiful. He should leave, he didn’t… he couldn’t… this needed to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to get off the bed his breath caught in his throat as he felt Justin’s hand catch his wrist. It was like the most painful second of his life as he turned around to see the scythe. Justin was still rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up all the way. The light of the rising sun lit his shining golden hair up like a halo. It scared Giriko more than anything else in this world could. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t his life. He had stolen someone else’s, someone more deserving to be by Justin’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping for a second he wondered when he suddenly became concerned with stealing things, what the hell had Justin done to him? Why did he care about what was best for the kid? None of this made sense, he… he was scared. This was something he had never felt in all his 800 years. There wasn’t supposed to be anything new for him. He had thought he’d never feel anything like this again. That there’d be something he didn’t already know how to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giriko what's wrong? You’re as white as a sheet.” Justin’s voice was dripping with sleep, his eyes were still squinting, closing every once in a while as he tried to get used to the bright light of the room. He wasn’t panicked, a month ago if he saw Giriko scared he would’ve flipped out, gone on such high guard that if anyone surprised him they’d have a very high chance of getting a blade shot into them. Now he was just trying to get up, yawning as he curled around the hand he had grabbed onto to stop Giriko from leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” Giriko didn’t dare to admit what he was thinking, he would never in a million years be that vulnerable. Justin seemed to realize it was something like that and gave a grumpy huff before burrowing back into the covers, still keeping a vice tight hold on Giriko’s wrist despite the fact that the rest of him was relaxed. It was almost like he knew Giriko had been considering running… and he didn’t want him to. He was keeping Giriko here, almost desperately holding on. It hurt, not the grip though, just the implications of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come lay with me, I’m still tired.” Sitting down limply he let Justin cuddle into him. He felt almost empty, so shocked and overwhelmed that all he could do was sit there. This didn’t make sense… but really what did make sense anymore? Now that Arachne was gone nothing would feel right anymore. There was no reason to not try this, to indulge himself and feel something he had never felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to hold Justin back the scythe hummed in praise as they melted into the covers and fell into a warm sleep together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>